the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Harlow Daim
Harlow Daim was born on April 9 2Ø31∆. She is the hero known as Vixen. She is a part of the Lochshore Hero Agency.She is the wife and lover to Blake Cadmus. Biography - Early Life Harlow is from a city called Cosey City, which is about 1,000 miles from Merrow City. Cosey is known as the music capital, so people often ask Harlow to perform something for them, she usually responds by simply laughing and claiming the talents skipped a generation. Harlow has a very large family with two brothers and three sisters. Harlow only ever mentions three of her siblings though, leading people to believe she doesn't have a good relationship with two of them. She moved to Merrow City by herself when she was 20, though not many people know what caused her to moved so far from Cosey. Year 2Ø58∆ Harlow is briefly shown at the wedding of Darmith and Everly Vahn. She is seen at the bar with a collection of empty martini glasses around her as she flirts with the bartender. Harlow is first seen in her Vixen costume on a billboard in Merrow City. She is later shown sitting on someone's desk at Lochshore. Physical Appearance Harlow has dark brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She is naturally a brunette but regularly dyes her hair blonde. She has bags under her eyes due to her drinking habits. She has the large breasts and curvy hips of a womanly body. Personality and Traits Harlow is known for two things: drinking, and stripping. She is famous for her ability to drink any man under the table. She is a bit of an alcoholic, "it's five-o'clock somewhere" being her motto. You can usually tell her level of drunk by how much clothing she has on. A bra and underwear is the point her friends typically cut her off at. She is not shy about her body, and is never embarrassed about accidentally flashing people. This stripping tell-tale is usually accurate except when a new male is around. She might try to show more skin simply for attention. Her outfits typically draw attention to her chest in some way. While she is open, she is picky about her men. With the way she dresses, it would surprise many people how many advances she actually turns down. Harlow is one for a good time, dancing on tables and peer pressuring others. She is a party girl through and through, and never seems to tire. Harlow is very relaxed and easy going; the only things that make her mad are hiding her alcohol and calling her old. Although Harlow is very outgoing, most people don't realize she is surprisingly private about her background. Relationships Family Harlow has a large family, with six children in total. Some people think a falling out with some of her siblings is her reason for moving away from Cosey though people aren't sure. Magical Abilities and Skills Size Manipulation: Harlow has the ability to change the size of anything. She can make things as large as a skyscraper, down to as small as an ant, and every size in between. Gallery 083ba632ded8beb4d32e62ac4c181126.jpg gallery-1470071117-rita-ora-cosmo-cover.jpg gallery-1470071183-rita-ora-cosmo2.jpg RITA_ORA_MAX_ABADIAN_COSMO_4.jpg Slider_3_-_Rita_Ora.jpg Rita-Ora_-Cosmopolitan-Photoshoot-2016--06.jpg Rita-Ora_-Cosmopolitan-Photoshoot-2016--12.jpg c236acf25cf3e127131e976c5220cbd1.jpg rita-ora-donatella-versace-instagram-1449825326-view-1.png d95cc4866dde661efbe0cb251da56c71.jpg rita-ora2015121602.jpg RO7.jpg blonde-curls-fashion-hair-Favim.com-531607.jpg blonde-hair-calvin-harris-grunge-hollwood-Favim.com-2143952.png PS17MakeupcomPostGraphicsNews.jpg AIR-Aerial-Fitness-Beverly-Hills-20180322-Rita-Ora-Instagram-Map.jpg 335684.jpg imagesrerer.jpeg imagesfff.jpeg Unknownyuyuy.jpeg 35803c83d710fb15acbe7a4b3157fb63.png dynamic_resize.jpeg 2014RitaOra_Getty486771057280414.jpg rita-ora-girls-bisexuality-7090d7dc-5f69-430a-b6e7-3835b9bedb67.jpg ritaora2911a.jpg ritaoraonlywantyou.jpg Unknownnkn.jpeg images-1fc.jpeg imagegh.jpeg imageskjk.jpeg Rita-Ora-Glamour-29Feb16-Getty_b_1.jpg rita-ora-3.jpg rita-ora-hot-tracks.jpg rita-ora-your-song-promos-2017-0.jpg Rita-OraInstagram.png Category:Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homo Superior Category:Monchat Category:Cadmus family